The Best of Me
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Gadis tuna rungu yang hidup dengan kekurangannya. Namun karena kekurangannya, beberapa orang ingin menjadikan gadis itu adalah pelengkap hidup dan mati mereka. Cinta tulus mereka tak terucap namun seluruh semesta tahu, bahwa mereka mencintai gadis itu. BTS x Reader. Song Fict


**The Best of Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS X Reader**

 **Lyrical Fanfic**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **When you say that you love me,**_

 _ **Feels like I'm walking accross the sky**_

 _ **Tell me about forever, just one more time**_

"Eh?"

Hanya kata singkat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, pipi putih pucat milik Park Ji-min merona merah. Entah bagaimana dia harus mengekspresikan kata ' _daisuki_ ' yang tertulis di buku catatan gadis yang duduk berjarak tidak kurang dari satu meter darinya selain dari kata _'eh'_.

Seharusnya jam istirahat ini dia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bercerita dengan (Y/n). Tapi sekarang Jimin malah termangu, menyia-nyiakan waktunya beberapa menit untuk menentukan ungkapan apa yang tepat setelah dia membaca tulisan tangan yang tidak asing itu.

Haruskah dia senang, haruskah dia tertawa, haruskah dia menangis, dia harus berbuat apa, dia pun tidak mengerti. Namun si gadis hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jimin yang terpaku melihat tulisan yang ada di buku tulis yang dia tunjukkan.

Tawa kecil seperti burung di pagi hari berkercip riang itu, membangunkan lamunan Jimin sesaat. Pemuda yang pertama kali bertemu dengan dengan gadis bersurai (f/c) sewaktu kelas satu SMP itu juga ikut tertawa. Dia merasa bodoh telah mengabaikan (Y/n). karena sesaat dia merasa dikirim ke langit ke tujuh setelah membaca kertas bertuliskan dua huruf kanji dan satu hiragana tersebut.

 _"Ada apa?"_

Tatapan si gadis diimbuhi dengan tanda tanya kepada Jimin.

Surai coklat bergerak mengikuti irama gelengan si yang punya kepala. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, dan senyum mengembang di wajah pemuda itu.

Dengan tanda isyarat tangan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan (Y/n) seperti mengeja.

" _A-ku_ ," Jimin menunjuk dirinya " _suka_ ," mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan menyilangkan di depan dadanya, lalu menunjuk kepada (Y/n) " _padamu_."

 _ **When you say that you love me,**_

 _ **I just need those words**_

 _ **That you'll never change, just one more time**_

"Aku?" Joen Jeong-guk menujuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca di kertas yang bertuliskan huruf _'daisuki'_ itu. Mukanya terlihat aneh dan horor.

(Y/n) menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menaruh papan _scaner_ yang di sana terjepit kertas berukuran A5 yang tadi diperlihatkan oleh pemuda yang usianya lebih muda darinya setahun. Lalu dia berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat.

Iris mata _Jungkook_ memperhatikan alphabet manual yang dipakai (Y/n) untuk menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia menyukai anak nakal seperti dirinya .

 _"Karena kau nakal, itu sebabnya aku menyukai Jungkook."_

"(Y/n) _nee-san_..." Jungkook merasa terharu melihat seseorang yang benar-benar dia kagumi dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam menyatakan rasa suka seperti itu. Pernyataan itu jujur dan murni. Walaupun tidak diucapkan secara lisan, namun hal itu cukup membuatnya berbunga-bunga melihat raut wajah (Y/n).

Jungkook adalah adik asuh (Y/n) di mana gadis tuna rungu dan tuna wicara itu bekerja paruh waktu di panti asuhan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari. Pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman tadi masih dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata karena (Y/n) menatapnya dengan pandangan berseri-seri tanpan beban apapun setelah pernyataan _cinta_ sekilas lewat selembar kertas putih.

Tapi dia senang. Yang mengatakan itu adalah gadis yang diam-diam dia sukai.

" _Maaf_ ," Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, lalu memutarnya di dada dengan searah jarum jam. " _Aku tahu_ ," pemuda itu kembali berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat. _"Maaf, tapi tolong bersabarlah denganku."_

Pupil mata (Y/n) memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook melalu isyarat tangan.

" _Kumohon_ ," kedua bilah tangan itu membentuk segitiga besar. " _Jangan pernah, berubah ya? Nee-san..."_ Jungkook tersenyum kepada (Y/n) setelah dia menyelesaikan beberapa kata dengan bahasa yang menggunakan tangannya itu.

 _ **You're everything in this world to me**_

 _ **Harder, so it hurts, hold me tight**_

Jika ditanya kepada Kim Soek-jin, apakah dia sudah terlahir sempurna? Dia tidak bisa menjawab 'ya' bilamana gadis dengan rambut (f/c) yang berdiri dengan baju yang kuyup itu tidak ada di kehidupannya saat ini.

(Y/n) dan Jin kini berdiri berdampingan di depan emperan toko yang sudah tutup. Berdiri tidak jauh dari pemuda yang basah sama seperti dirinya, (Y/n) sesekali mengintip dari bawah kanopi toko untuk melihat warna langit yang tidak kunjung berubah.

Warna itu adalah warna abu-abu pekat.

Gumpalan awan abu-abu setia menggantung di atas sana semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

(Y/n) menghela nafas berat.

 _"Ada apa?"_ Jin menggunakan tangannya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sekiranya mengganggu perasaan (Y/n) yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

Pertanyaan yang terlontar oleh pemuda yang berdiri sambil bersandar tembok toko, membuat wajah (Y/n) sendu. (Y/n) mengepalkan tangan, dan menaruh kepalan itu di dadanya. Dia memutar kepalan tangannya di depan dada sebagai permintaan maaf kepada Soek-jin. _"Maaf."_

Sepasang alis hitam Jin naik ke atas dengan pernyataan maaf dari (Y/n). " _Kenapa?_ " Lagi Jin melemparkan pertanyaan.

" _Karena aku, Jin-senpai jadi kebasahan_ ," jawab (Y/n) melalu bahasa isyarat yang dia biasa gunakan. _"Seandainya aku tidak memaksa Jin-senpai ikut bersamaku untuk berbelanja, Jin-senpai tidak perlu—"_

Belum selesai tangannya berbicara, Jin mengambil dua bilah tangan (Y/n) yang dingin dan memucat. Dia lalu meremat kedua tangan gadis yang berada dihadapannya dengan lembut. Tangan besar milik laki-laki bermarga Kim itu terasa besar dan hangat.

Tidak ada penolakan dari (Y/n).

(Y/n) tersenyum manis membalas kehangatan yang Jin bagikan kepada dirinya.

 _"Jika dunia yang ada di dalam genggaman tangamu mendingin seperti saat ini, aku akan menjadi kekuatan untukmu. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku akan menjadi kekuatan yang akan menghangatkan dunia kecil yang berada di dalam tangan ini..."_

Jin lalu menyandarkan keningnya berhalau surai coklat ke kening (Y/n). Dia berharap gadis itu tahu apa yang tadi dia katakan dari dasar lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Suara itu tidak perlu menggapai perasaan (Y/n). Cukup dia dan semesta yang tahu bagaimana lantang isi perasaan yang tertimbun di dadanya sekarang ini.

 _ **We shared something**_

 _ **And you can't make it nothing**_

 _ **I hope you don't forget**_

 _ **You're my**_

Sudah puluhan kertas dengan kondisi tidak layak digunakan lagi berserakan di atas lantai. Kertas _origami_ berserakan tadi adalah hasil dari kerja Kim Tae-hyung. Mungkin sudah ada dua jam lebih dia bergumul dengan kertas lipat berwarna warni itu. Seakan lelah dengan kertas yang kesekian, dia menghela nafas menghembuskan rasa kesal yang bertumpuk di perasaanya.

Lima meter dari punggung yang berbalut _sweater_ rajut _navy,_ (Y/n) melihat Tae seperti putus asa dengan sesuatu. Khawatir dengan _senpai-_ nya(Y/n) yang tadi memungut mainan anak-anak yang berantakan di atas meja belajar, mengesampingkan keranjang yang dibawanya untuk melihat kondisi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

 _"Ada apa dengan Tae-senpai ya?"_

Tangan (Y/n) menjulur menyentuh pundak Tae. Sadar (Y/n) ada di sampingnya, dia mengembangkan senyum yang diimbuhi dengan rasa lelah.

Kini (Y/n) duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Tae dan juga kertas lipatnya yang tidak terpakai.

 _"Jadi, Tae-senpai kesusahan untuk membuat bunga kertas?"_ tanya (Y/n) dengan bahasa isyarat.

Tae mengangguk sambil tertawa garing. _"Aku kesal, karena aku tidak bisa membuatnya. Aku juga diejek oleh anak-anak tadi,karena hasil prakaryaku jelek,dibandingkan punyamu yang sangat bagus,"_ jelas Tae kepada (Y/n).

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Ternyata Tae juga masih memiliki sifat kenakan-kanakan dan tidak mau kalah dengan oleh anak asuh yang dia didik. Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga berada yang memiliki sebuah panti asuhan bernama _Smiling Sun_ yang dikelola oleh Tae dan sahabatnya, Kim Soek-jin. Dan (Y/n) adalah salah satu staff yang bekerja untuk _Smiling Sun_ bersama dengan Tae sendiri dan Jin.

" _Aku bisa ajarkan kalau Tae-senpai mau,_ " tangan berkulit (s/c) itu mengambil sehelai kertas yang masih layak untuk digunakan lagi untuk melipat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, jadilah setangkai bunga dari kertas lipat yang (Y/n) hasilkan. Dia meletakkan bunga kertas itu di hadapan Tae. " _Mudah bukan?_ "

Tae yang juga tadi mencontoh lipatan kertas sesuai dengan instruksi guru ajar keterampilan ini akhirnya menghasilkan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang layak untuk dibanggakan. Walaupun hanya sebuah bunga dari kertas lipat.

 _"Jika dilakukan bersama, ternyata mudah ya?"_ komentar Tae melihat hasil kerjanya sendiri. " _Tapi punyamu tetap lebih bagus dari punyaku,_ " tambahnya saat membandingkan bunga kertas milik (Y/n) yang rapi berbeda bunga buatan dia sendiri yang masih kaku dan tidak beraturan.

Masih merasa kecewa dengan hasil perkerjaan miliknya, (Y/n) berinisiatif mengambil bunga kertas itu lalu menyelipkan di telinga pemuda dengan rambut pirang pucat yang duduk melipat kaki di depannya. Tae Bingung dengan melihat gadis berpakaian _blouse_ motif bunga yang tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. _"Sebuah bunga tidak pernah membandingkan keindahannya sendiri dengan bunga yang lain."_

Iris coklat milik Tae melebar begitu (Y/n) mengatakan itu padanya. Kata-kata yang hanya terucap dari bahasa isyarat tadi menyentuh hatinya. Seakan tangan (Y/n) mampu menembus dadanya dan menggapai sesuatu yang mungkin orang lain ataupun dia sendiri tidak pernah terpikirkan.

Tae merasa kalah. Dia tidak mampu lagi untuk menjawab (Y/n).

Dia menggapai wajah gadis yang bekerja untuk _Smiling Sun_ selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Jemari tangan kanan Tae memastikan bahwa orang yang berada di depannya saat ini adalah nyata.

" _Terima kasih_ ," senyum pangeran dengan selipan bunga kertas di telinganya itu penuh arti.

 _ **Day by day  
Summer, winter**_

"(Y/n)," Jin menjangkau pandangan (Y/n) yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Seorang gadis manis berparas ayu sedang berdiri dengan senyum manis terpasang di wajah yang tidak asing bagi Jin.

Semua hari, dan musim berlalu bagi pemuda bernetra coklat tua itu. Rasanya hari-hari yang terlewati oleh Jin seperti angin lalu yang tidak ingin berlama-lama untuk menetap dikehidupannya. Namun dia tidak berkeberatan.

Asalkan gadis itu bersama dengannya...

 __ _ **Even if you don't know**_

Melihat (Y/n) tertawa riang dengan anak-anak asuh di _Smiling Sun_ , tidak jarang membuat jantung Tae dibuat berdebar-debar. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa salah satu organ tubuhnya seperti itu. Karena melihat (Y/n) tertawa, dia merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Seseorang yang diam-diam dia sukai belakangan ini.

 _ **You got the best of me  
You got the best of me  
So please just don't leave me  
You got the best of me**_

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinued**


End file.
